


My honey, my darling

by ambersagen



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: And I really love that Tom loves pudding, Crack, Other, Pudding ship, Pudding smut, Tom really loves pudding ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambersagen/pseuds/ambersagen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom fucking loves pudding. I ship them. So sue me.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	My honey, my darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marble-aide](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=marble-aide).



> Any comments are appreciated!

“~ Ohhhhh yes darling ~” Tom moaned as he felt the light taste of his lover in his mouth, on his tongue. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt the growing ball of heat building in his stomach. God he loved pudding. 

He knew he shouldn’t be doing this. He and Chris were in a committed relationship after all. But it had been a long day of wire stunts on the set of Thor and when he had gotten back to the hotel there had been that eye-catching room service menu on his nightstand. And how could he say no to temptation when it came in the form of strawberry ice cream and a mousse made with three different kinds of chocolate?

He moaned again as he ran his lips around the edge of the spoon, then down his wrist to catch at the trail of chocolate sauce that had dripped down in the heat. “No need to rush my dear,” he whispered breathily as he lapped at the wet mess, “We’ve got all night to enjoy this…”

-

It was early morning when Tom was woken by the sound of the lock opening as his coworker-turned-boyfriend came by to wake him for their usual yoga session. Chris’s eyes went wide upon entering the room as he took in the sight of his lover lying in such a compromising position, evidence of his crime everywhere in chocolate stains on his face and sheets. 

“How could you?” he gasped as Tom guiltily tried to cover himself with the blankets.

“No, Chris - please!” the Brit called out as Chris turned to leave, “It’s not what you think! I made a mistake!”

“That’s what you said about Chili’s Tom! You promised you would change!” and he was gone, the door slamming behind him, leaving Tom to groan and ponder the slutty depths he would sink to for a desert.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello. I am a lonely person.  
> ambersagen.tumblr.com


End file.
